Episode 2/Transcript
ing great. Let's just get this over with fast. So 2 little girls were chatting about boys or who the actual heck knows about what. One of them got accepted as a host for a competition TV show. Melody arrivedwhere he met the producer, Mrs. Domino, some stranger people, and tons of annoying contestants. Then Melody showed the places and this is the end of the story. Okay, now turn this sh song off and play my favorite one! Baby, baby, baby, ohhh...}} .... This really isn't what it seems... Goddamnit Joe, cut this one off then!}} ing time!}} tell me what to say okay? Me and my dudes swear in like, every seconds. I love swearing. Get used to it!}} ing cares about the viewers!}} ing complaining and get used to the ing name!}} Rhombus: See? Someone who agrees with me. Melody: Okay. So let me show these houses where you'll stay for a few weeks. The two houses in the right is for Team Dead Koalas. And the other two houses in the left is for Team Sexy Boys and Girls. Don't worry, they're are not co-ed. Octagon: Dang it! Melody: So girls get two house of each of them, and guys get the others. Now, you can go to bed! You'll need the energy next day! Hexie: Our teamname sounds sooo weird. I think we should never pronounce that name. AS: I agree. Rhombus: *takes his glasses down* You will use the name, pretty girls. Cutie and Tempera: AWWW sooo handsome.... Of course we will Rhombus senpai. Tempera: Wait. I can't let my boyfriend down... I'm sorry Longhorn. At the house. Lyra: Oh hello. My name is Lyra. You must be Kerchief right? Phew thank god, I almost thought I was the only normal person on this garbage team. So anyways, I was talking with Cristy who's really nice. And I'm glad to hear that you hate our team name too. Don't you wanna share on that bunk with me? You could use the one above me. Kerchief: But... I chose this one. Kerchief: You know, I also think our teamname is weird, but I don't really mind as long as we're strong. Lyra: Fine. If you don't wanna go there, let me just come here, above you. Khm. Khm. Suzy! Go to another bunk, me and Kerchief want to share on this one. Kerchief: Don't send her away, she has come here earlier, and she chose this bed. It's not that important for us to be at the same bunk, I don't mind who is above me. Lyra: Well, fine! Then be together, why do I even care? Cristy: Woah, Lyra, what just happened? Lyra: Ugh. Nothing. Let's just go to that bunk. Wand: *sneezes *Ew, when was this room cleaned last time? Longhorn: As you see, this place is neglected. I'm pretty sure no one was here since that hotel or what had been built. Octagon: Don't believe in Longhorn. Most of the times he doesn't even know what he's talking about. Longhorn: You really should stop with these silly teasings, they're not funny. Octagon: I'm just telling the truth. Geez. Outlet: I'm wondering where Bole and Transformator might be. I hope they're okay... Transformator: I hope there'll be no magnets otherwise I go INSANE! Bole: Dude, relax. Why would be magnets here? Tubby: HAHAHAHAHA! Transformator: Is that Tubby? Tubby: Wooohohoho. Playground! HAHAHA! dup. dupdupdup. tralalalalalala. I'm bored... I'm tired... Mommy!! I want to go to bed. *falls asleep* Bole: Phew. Finally. We found the little guy. Transformator: Look, we haven't even got lost. Bole: Great! Let's just bring him home. *koncking the door* Luis opened the door. Transformator: Sorry for interrupting but we found Tubby. AS: Did you find him? Bole: Yes, here he is. AS: Khm. Then Luis, Wingy, please bring him to one of the bunks. Wingy: Why us? AS: Maybe because you're nearer to the door?! Wingy: Ugh. fine. Transformator: All right, we'll go now. We're tired too. Good night! Luis: Night! Thank god he is sleeping. Wingy: At least we can have a rest till then. Cutie: This room looks amazing, am I right girls? Hexie: Yeah! I'm soo happy to be teams with you girls! Tempera: Who wants a top-joy! I really wanna visit my boyfriend but not now. He's sleeping! Cutie: Oh me! I want the top-joy! Hand Mirror: Oh great. How am I gonna survive these weeks with these hiperactive girls? Vinyl: Girl, just chill. Come and have fun with us! Cutie: Oooh, I'm wondering what that MP3 player is. Vinyl: Wait Cutie, don't drop it! Hand Mirror: Is there anyone who's normal in this team?? Butterfly: *being silent* Hand Mirror: This means no. Nothing happens. And then suddenly at 7 o'clock some 70s music start to play. Tubby: AAAAAAAAAAH! *throws the pillow to the megaphone* Wingy: Ouch, my ears! Vinyl: What is this? Whoever calls this music has a horrible taste in it. Kerchief: Oh wow! I know this song! Rocky: Someone *********ing switch this ****** off! Octagon: Heh. This song will be played during Longhorn's and Tempera's wedding. Longhorn: Seriously stop! Melody: Ooopsie. Sorry for playing this song but we want you to wake up. It's breakfast time! I think you all know where the restaurant is. Just go there. Rhombus: I still feel tired. I'm not used to sleeping only for five hours. Cristy: Rhombus! Oh yeah, I'm so glad to see you. The house where I am is dirty. How about yours? Rhombus: I don't really have time to talk now. I got to eat, see you! Cristy: Oh, bye! *Rhombus:* Me and Cristy are not in the same team. I want to get rid of her! Lyra: Ugh. I hate those bunks. They're so freakin uncomfortable! Cristy: I know right. Also I just know that Rhombus loves me. I'm pretty. Lyra: Umm, yeah. We really should find that hotel! Cristy: I agree. We pretend being tourists so we can spend the night at the hotel. What do you think of this idea Lyra? Lyra: Cristy, you're a genius! All we need to do is follow Melody. Orb: All right losers! So I'll be feeding you 3 times a day. This is not the luxury department so there's no selection! You only get one type of food. You hold the tray, get the food and sit on your butt. Magic Wand: My apologies Mrs. Orb but I can't eat anything sugary, milky or loury due to my allergy. Kerchief: I don't think this would cause any problems. Suzy: Umm, sorry but mine was moving. Orb: Do I care? SIT DOWN ON YOUR BUTT! Hand Mirror: *giggles* Orb: Hey you! Yes, you right there! Come here immediately, fastidious princess! Hand Mirror: Fastidious Princess? Orb: Now, go away! Lyra: Bahahaha! That was a good one! I think I've just found the perfect nickname... Hand Mirror: *pours the garbage to her face lol* Cristy: Pff. Don't mind about that loser right there. Just think about us being at the luxury hotel soon! Lyra: I just hope that jerk gets eliminated very soon. Cutie: This food seems a bit weird. Tempera: Don't worry people, top-joy solves everything. *beleönti a körtelevet a moslékba xd aztán befalja* Melody: All right, good morning everyone! How was your sleep? Rocky: It was ******ing terrible, because these ****** didn't let me sleep. Cristy: Hey, at least we don't listen to that awful metallica which is probably worse then Tubby's screaming! Rocky: Stop insulting my taste in music, otherwise... Melody: HEY! So, uhh. How's the food? Is it tasty? Wingy: Aw man, could we just order a pizza? Wingy: Uhh, I mean, it turned out great, am I right? Luis: Umm... yeah definitely. Melody: Ahh you look sooo... Oh, uh, I mean...Ohh, that's great to hear! I just want to say that the challenge starts in 20 minutes! The meeting is at that hill. I'll tell everything right there. Enjoy the food till you can! *Melody*: Ahh he looks sooo hot even though he just got up. I still think he looks cool... But I know I have no chance with him. for some reason I think he already has a girlfriend or something. Kerchief: Oh, want some? Here it is. I don't really like this type of food. Suzy: *eats the food and then falls back asleep* Luis: Umm guys. I think it's about time to go now. It's 7:55 AM. Cutie: How far is that hill? Tempera: It's almost next to the dining house. Cutie: Then... do we have time to have a second-helping? Tempera: Yeah, but do you have topjoy as a dressing? Cutie: Yup-yup. Tempera: Then hurry. I wanna bring some to my boyfriend! *Tempera:* I really miss my boy... I mean Longhorn. I'll never forget that moment when my hero just dived for me. I'm pretty sure he loves me. AS: Ew, what is this smell? Tempera: It's not smelly. More like tasty. Be right back. Oh heeey Longhorn! Lookie, I made this for you. Longhorn: Uh, thanks, but I'm not hungry at the moment. Tempera: Trust me sweety pie! Just taste it. *belenyomta a szájába* It's delicious isn't it? Longhorn: *coughs* Umm, yeah I guess... Tempera: I told you you would love it! Here, if you want some more later. See ya my love! Octagon: You should have seen your own face! Longhorn: *throws the garbage to his head* *Tubby*: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round the wheels on the bus go round and round. ALL THROUGH THE TOWN! Melody: Okay, so is everyone here? Tubby: The bipes on the bus go swish swish swish... swish swish swish. swish swish swish... Rocky: Shut the ******* up you retard kid! Tubby: *starts to cry* Hexie: Rocky, you're rude all the time. I'm getting frightened of you. Tempera: Don't worry people! Topjoy solves every amorous problems! Tubby: Twinkle twinkle little star... Melody: Okay, so the first challenge is to climb up that hill. Outlet: Is that all? Oh yeah, this challenge will be definitely easy. I go hiking almost every month. Melody: While Orb will be throwing ice cubes at you. That will be the first part of today's challenge. The second part of the challenge will be simple, it will be similar to bungee jumping. Cristy: What's bungee-jumping? Vinyl: From how many meters? Melody: 200 *laughs* So the first team, which reaches the top of the hill first will get disadvantage. A battery operated sheep shear. While the other team just gets a pair of gardening shears. Pretty cool right? Hexie: So we have to shave sheeps? Oh no.. Poor sheeps. AS: Shaving doesn't cause them pain, unless you have no experience. Hexie: Oh noo, I have never shaved any sheeps in my whole life. What if I screw it up? Cutie: Don't worry Hexie bestie. Shaving is part of my life. Their fur is similar to my hair. Somehow I have to prevent it being long. I hate long hair. Wand: Sheeps have wool, not fur, but whatever. Tempera: Actually, I think long hair would fit well to you. Cutie: But I love curly hair better. Melody: Khm... Sorry I just haven't finished yet. So, yes, Hexie was right, you guys and girls have to shave sheeps. This is the second challenge. But before that, you guys have to reach the top of the hill by avoiding the ice cubes (ouch they can be hurtful) then you take turns bungee jumping off the cliff and plummeting to the bottom far, far below to try and grab one of the sheeps. Only one of those many sheeps have a yellow star logo tattoed on its side. First team to catch the tattoed sheep wins, and the losers head to elimination, where someone goes home. Tubby: What does elimination mean? That word is too hard for me to understand. Hexie: Well, umm... I don't know that either, Melody, what does elimination mean? Melody: It means you get eliminated. You can't compete anymore. Tubby: What does the word eliminated mean? Melody: Ugh. You will see. You will see. But now enough of the questions. Let the challenge begin. See ya at the top. Outlet: Hey, won't we atleast get hiking equipment to make the climbing more easy and give ourselves less pain? Melody: Nah, that would be too expensive. You have arms, don't you? Then use then. Oh and Tubby, since you're armless, you can ask someone from your team to carry you up. Good luck! Hexie: Hmm, I have a great idea. Hi hill, can you take us up, please? AS: *facepalm* Tempera: I'm giving you the energy. Top-Joy. Drink some and your problems will be forgotten. Butterfly: Umm, no thank you. AS: Butterfly, Wingy. You two have wings right? Please help us by using them so we can get to the top faster. Melody hasn't said anything about flying. Wingy: Well the thing is, I can't fly. Butterfly: Me neither. AS: That's just great. *sarcastic eyes* But there's another problem. The armless annoying kid is in our team. Tubby: There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o. AS: Does anyone wanna carry him? AS: No one? Well, the ladies are not that strong, so I don't think they can carry Tubby. Hand Mirror: Excuse me! I'm not weak. I'm pretty. AS: So only the boys are remaining. Rhombus: Well, I won't carry him. I mean sure, I go to the gym very often, but I just can't hold such a big weight like him. Plus, I wanna remain being attractive to the ladies. AS: Okay then. Luis and Wingy. Please carry him. I know you guys play lots of sports so carrying Tubby will be peanuts for you. Luis: Why? We were those people who took him to his bed yesterday at night. AS: Someone needs to take care of this team, plus sport is not really my thing. We want to win, right? Wingy: Alright fine, we'll do it, just please let's move because the other team is ahead of us! Rhombus: Alright ladies, just follow this pretty boy. Girls: Ahh, okie. Wand: Come on girls, you too! Cristy: No. We won't. I don't wanna soil THIS. Lyra: Me neither, plus, a type-A supermodell doesn't deserve a challenge like that. I deserve a much better challenge. Outlet: This is not a request show. Wand has serious allergy but does the challenge atleast. You should do the challenge too, otherwise you will be eliminated early. Lyra: Hah! Sure we will. Rocky: Just move you mother******ers. Lyra: Hey, put us down you wild animal! Rocky: *throws them into the hill* Lyra: *That girl has to go home a.s.a.p. I almost died!* Cristy: *What was that girl seriously thinking? I can't wait to chill at that luxury hotel.* Bole: *I'm glad that the boys in my team get really well with each other. But some of the girls are just... crazy.* Kerchief: So, umm, Suzy, do you wanna climb up with me? Suzy: Sure, I don't really care who I climb up with. Rhombus: Oh yeah, the paparazzi have finally arrived. Lyra: Hey, take photos of me too. Hand Mirror: Of you? I'm much prettier than you. Lyra: This limelight isn't big enough for both of us. Orb: *throws an ice cube which makes them fall down* Melody: We don't have time for paparazzi, Rhombus! Rhombus: Leave me alone! Orb: *starts to throw ice cubes* Octagon: Hah. Orb: GRR! *threw another which hit Butterfly* Outlet: Oh no! *grabbed Butterfly's arm and pulled her up* Butterfly: Oh, umm, well thank you, Outlet. Outlet: No sweat! Butterfly: *Outlet saved me... Oh my... Noone ever saved me or talked to me until now... I... I think I love him.* Tubby: After I go home, I'll get a red ball with polka dots. I'm soo excited because I love playing with my friends. My mother and father are very proud of me for applying to this show. I have a really good time here. I also promised them to learn the Five little ducks song. Do you wanna hear it? Luis: Oh please no. Tubby: Woohoo, Five little ducks went swimming one day, Over the hills and far away. Mommy duck said: "Quack, quack, quack, quack." But only four little ducks came back. Wingy: Oh man, are we there yet? Tempera: *an ice cube hit her and falls into Longhorn's arms* OMG. You, you saved me, again... From now on, I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side and... Longhorn: *gave a Top-Joy for Tempera to drink* Tempera: Oh wow, thank you for saving me. But now, I gotta go back to my team. I'm pretty sure we'll meet later. See ya! Octagon: So far so good. This challenge was just too easy. Bole: Yeah, this will be an easy victory. But to be honest, it was a bit tiring. Transformator: Heh, heh. Sorry. Kerchief: Phew. Finally. Wingy: Wow. We have arrived here earlier than the rest of team. Good job, dude! Tubby: Old McDonald had a farm, EIEIOOO! And on his farm he had a cow, EIEIOOO! Luis: We really should get rid of this guy. As soon as possible. Lyra: Hey, Rocky hasn't even started the challenge yet. Hey, rude head! Do the challenge! Rocky: Shut the ***** up! I do whatever I want. I won't obey a loser star. Metallica is much better than doing that **** Longhorn: Fine, it's your problem, but don't be surprised if you're getting eliminated. Rocky: Pfft, I don't give a ***** Lyra: Hm... I have an idea. Hey Rocky, your butt is much much bigger than an elephant's, and if the solo singer of your favorite band sees it, he definitely would definitely throw up. Rocky: What did you just say you *************************. I will kill you! Rhombus: We can't lose. Soo... *Orb threw an Ice Cube to Rocky* Rocky: What the... AS, Cutie, Hexie and Tempera got to the top. Cutie: Oh yeah! We won. Hexie: Woohoo. Melody: Great, so Team uhh... Rhombus: Our teamname is: Team Sexy Boys and Girls. Melody: Whatever. So you guys get the battery operated sheep shave. Dead koalas, Rocky is still not here so you'll just get this. Rhombus: I'm going, we have to win. Hand Mirror: Wow. But I'm pretty sure I would do better. Hexie: Yeah. Rhombus: Come on, let's start shaving it! Lyra: Hey, Rocky, faster! Rocky: Stop being a bossy *****! I hope you all die! Transformator: This Rocky person is a bit scary, don't you think Bole? Bole: I wouldn't say she's scary. She's more like... annoying. Sometimes she can really get on my nerves. Rhombus: Wow! That was fast, but hey, WE WON! Rocky: Wow, we ******* won? Longhorn: We didn't even have the chance to win. Rocky: It was his fault! Melody: Team Sexy Boys and Girls won the big victory! But Dead Koalas. See you at the elimination zone. Kerchief: I'm really sad that we lost, but I'm wondering how the elimination zone looks. Lyra: *Oh crap we lost because of that Heavy Metal fanatic punk idiot. That jerk has to go home!* Cristy: *We lost? And? I know that I won't be eliminated. Me and Lyra are besties, plus we both hate Rocky. Uuuh can't wait to see that hotel!* Hand Mirror: So, what's our prise for winning? Melody: You can keep the sheepshear. Hand Mirror: *I seriously hate you, Melody. And as I see, Rhombus is not that useless, he's the reason why we won. He's still needed in the team, but I'll make him eliminated soon, he's too strong.* Melody: So, as you see, this is the elimination zone. Kerchief: That fire looks really cozy. Melody: It was actually supposed to be scary but whatever. So, in this show, you'll go to the confessional, and you'll just put an X to that person's face you want to vote for. Those people who stay will get a star medal, and whoever gets the most votes... well you'll see what will happen then. The first star medal goes to hmm... Outlet! Outlet: Wow, great, but what can we use this for? Melody: You can take it home once you get eliminated. Outlet: *I vote for her. Not only that she curses all the time, but also does nothing in challenges. As I see she can only fight with others which is not good for any of our health. I'm sorry, but this competition is not for you.* Melody: The next person safe is, Transformator. Transformator: Wow, this is surprising, thank you! Transformator: I'm so sad that we lost. I don't know who to vote for. I'll just vote for myself, because I think I did the challenge really bad. Without Bole I would've never reached the top of that hill.* Melody: The third person safe is, Longhorn. Longhorn: Oh no, are you okay? Longhorn: *Even though Octagon can be annoying very often, he's still my friend and he's a cool guy. I vote for her, she's more annoying.* Melody: So, the next person safe is, Bole. Bole: *Yeah, we lost, but hopefully we'll do better next time without someone.* Rocky: Could we please just ******ing speed this ******* up? Melody: Fine, if you really want that. Kerchief, Suzy, Wand, Octagon, and Cristy are all safe. Cristy: *Woohooo, after the elimination I can finally see that hotel with my bestie Lyra! Anyways the person I vote for is her, she's a rocker idiot.* Melody: And the final two. Lyra and Rocky. One stays, and one goes home. Who will that one be? Lyra, you were really rude to some people, and hardly did the challenge. Being bossy can't be useful for a long time. Lyra: Oh Melody just shut your mouth, we have to win somehow! Melody: And Rocky. Well, you're the reason why the team lost, plus you curse like every time you speak. This show is being watched by children too. Octagon: Hey, I actually liked how she swore. Rocky: I don't give a ******* about the children. Just give me that damn **** medal and let me listen to my favorite rock band music. Lyra: *It's obvious. She has to go.* Rocky: *I already told those ************ that it wasn't my fault that we lost the challenge. That ****** Rhombus should be to blame. Anyways I just vote for her, she was the most annoying ********* out of everyone. I wouldn't mind if I got eliminated, I don't give a *** of this stupid show, anyway.* Melody: So, the medal goes to: Lyra. Lyra: Phew. Melody: So Rocky, I guess you have to go now. Lyra: Yes! Suzy: I'm sorry, Rocky. Rocky: Pfft. Whatever. ******* this ******* anyway. Melody: The ship is right there, it brings you home. Rocky: Finally! At least I won't miss the AC/DC concert. Suzy: Hmm... I'm Wondering how many rock bands she knows. Melody: All right, so, any last words before you leave, Rocky? Rocky: Yeah, the only normal people here are Octagon and Suzy. The others can go ***** themselves, and **** you all. Melody: Wow. This farewell speech was quick and weird. Never mind one went, twenty-one left. Who will be voted out next time? Will the paparazzi look up for Rhombus again? Will Luis ever notice me? And do I look beautiful enough for him? Find out everything in the third episode, so stay tuned, my friends! See ya! I'm not saying the names in other languages, I don't wanna anger my viewers. *Credits time* Mrs. Domino: Wow, Melody, how was being a host again? Melody: It was great. I didn't even have to speak that much. Mrs. Domino: That's great to hear. Just come in. Cristy and Lyra appeared in a disguise. Mrs. Domino: Hey, hey, hey, what do you need? Lyra: Oh uhh, hello Mrs. Domino. We are those tourists for whom you have been waiting for a long time. Mrs. Domino: For a long time? Cristy: Yeah, and... we would like to use the hotel. Mrs. Domino: Hmm... What's your name? Lyra: My name is... uhh... Singer. Cristy: Mine is Crystal. Mrs. Domino: Your name are not on the list, but... Melody: Hey, these are just Lyra and Cristy. Nice try, but no, you won't get into the hotel. Go back to your actual hotel. Cristy: How rude you are! Melody, you're seriously the worst! Melody: Sorry, but the hotel can only be used by tourists. Lyra: Can't we be tourists atleast? Melody: Enough of talking, go back to the camping place otherwise I call Orb. Cristy: No! Fine, we'll go now. Cristy: Lyra, I can't believe this! But once we will get into that hotel. Lyra: Hand Mirror has to go. Cristy: Oh Lyra, I already told you not to care about that loser, thinking about the comfort is much better. Lyra: Yes, but, we have to make her eliminated somehow, we can't let her win. Cristy: Hmm, I dunno what your plan is, but sure?